Hikari's
by PandaEars96
Summary: that fateful night, was a night she will never forget and it isn't one Katsuya will forget. But what will she do when she is confronted by past? Warnings are inside.


**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at puppyshipping and Yu-Gi-Oh. I hope it goes well! Each story I write will be dedicated to people who review and give me ideas should I need any. Now, I will be writing yaoi, and if you don't like how I write it or have a problem with homosexuality and males getting pregnant, do not bother to read them.**

**Warnings: FemJoey, FemYugi, FemRyou, Occness, bashings, Ocs, some violence, make-outs, lemons, maybe a preg not sure yet. Reviews are appreciated and needed. I could use healthy criticism.**

**(Me interrupting)**

_**Song lyrics/lemons**_

_Flash backs_

*Domino City*

Wealthy neighbor hoods have surrounded the city with pristine care. In a particular area, known as Puppy Grove, a five story apartment complex stands with a canine park on one side of the complex and a park filled with joyful laughter, splashes from fish jumping out of scattered ponds, morning joggers running down worn pathways, and a light breeze that had decided to tease a branch on the window of the fourth floor on the apartment complex also known as Chasing Bones, across it.

The branch that started tapping on said window awoke the child within. Bright azure eyes, outlined with a golden rim, fluttered open. The child had long chestnut hair, highlighted with blonde streaks when certain light had shined on it, that went mid back, and a little chubby face that was adorned with freckles, yawned bringing his tiny hand to cover his mouth while stretching the other.

"_**Live in my house, ill be you shelter.**_

_**Just pay me back, with one thousand kisses.**_

_**Be my lover and ill cover you-u-u-u-o-o-o-o-o"**_

Eyes opening wide, the child swiftly slammed his hand on the alarm shaped as a blue eyes white dragon. Smiling mischievously, he quickly slid from his bed, opened his door and made his way to his mother's room. Getting near it, he slowly opened the door, and smiled wider when the sleeping form of his mother surrounded by red and black coverings, and a little red eyes black dragon slowly turning to a stop.

"_**Open your door, ill be you tenant.**_

_**Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet.**_

_**But sweet kisses I have to spare."**_

Just as a hand slowly crept to stop the sweet filling music, the child jumped on his mother making his mother squeal in surprise, making both topple out of the bed in a heap of arms, legs, a blanket, and laughter.

"Seth!"

The child in turn tried in vain to escape his mother's fingers. Shrieking with joy, he started heaving. The tickling stopped immediately. She quickly lifted his arms up and located his inhaler. Making him take two deep breaths, he calmed down. Seth looked up at his mother and couldn't help but smile. To him in his 10 year old mind, his mother was beautiful. Long blonde hair that was often in a low ponytail because of her job, a slender neck, and full pouty lips that he also gained from his mother, and hazel-brown eyes that screamed "hug me!" The rest of her body, in his mind anyway, was perfect. A lightly tanned, curvy body that just screamed "hug me" as well.

Shaking her head, she ruffled her son's hair, earning a squeak from him, and quickly stood to stretch. Her t-shirt had arisen showing the tip of her favorite duel monster, the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Scratching her head, she turned and opened arms, which immediately signaled Seth that his mother needed some loving. Just as they were closing their eyes, a bark alerted their attention to the dog that was wagging its tail in excitement. His name was Akito, the German Shepard they had adopted at the animal shelter.

"Alright, Akito. Come here, ya big lug."

Jumping in mid air, both humans and dog just enjoyed the quiet they each brought to each other. Until growling noises alerted the family of something urgent: they were hungry and they had to use the bathroom. Chuckling, his mother shooed both Seth and Akito, out of the bedroom and told Seth to get ready for school. Shaking her head again, she closed her eyes and let tears slide down her face. She loved her son but he also brought some unwanted memories because he resembled his father. Slowly she got her outfit for the day: black skinny jeans, an Invader Zim t shirt, her underwear and a bra. She walked to the bathroom and took a shower, to drown out the tears that were threatening to fall, as she remembered the day Seth was created.

_Prom night, June 17, 2012_

_Katsuya Jounouichi sat by the spiked bowl of punch, watching her fellow classmates dance erotically to hiphop music. Shaking her head, she wandered to the buffet table to get more punch, when she bumped into some one._

"_I am so sorry-"_

"_Mutt."_

_Katsuya narrowed her eyes at her rival and the love of her life. He didn't know that of course, as they argued like water and oil. Growling low in her throat, she moved to the punch table when an arm reached out and pulled her back into a strong chest and an erection making itself known to her lower body. She shuddered when she heard a familiar chuckle._

"_Mutt, I think we should talk. Away from all this nonsense, don't you agree?"_

_All Katsuya could do was nod as two hands were wandering from her hair, to the straps of her dress, to the bottom of her light brown, knee length, spaghetti strapped dress. The man behind her was slowly bringing the back of her dress up while using his tongue to slowly lick a path towards her ear, biting down gently. The man behind her grinned, and slowly brought one hand to his side and with the other grabbed her hand, and began dragging her to the exit. Dragging Katsuya to a limo, she should have recognized, he simply pulled her in the limo and told the limo driver to drive them to Hikari's Hotel and Spa. He pushed the private button and brought his lips down to the dazed blonde that he desired since their first argument. He groaned. She tasted of sweet honey and lemons. Sweet and tangy. He pushed her further into the cushion of the car, his hands wandered back to the bottom of her dress, gliding it upwards to cup her already weeping womanhood. He grinned more wickedly. A tap on the door reminded him of his earlier orders. He pulled her dress down and fixed his attire, and opened the door. He walked straight in and gave his name to the concierge._

"_Kaiba. Seto Kaiba."_

_The concierge nodded, typed in few things. _

"_Everything is in order. The honeymoon suite is on the 6__th__ floor. Here's your key."_

_Dragging the object of his lust to the elevator, he pushed the button, and couldn't wait to get to the room. When it dinged, he looked for the room number, and was pleased that his orders were being followed. The bed itself was littered with rose petals and red silken sheets covered the frame. The floor was a cream colored carpet, whip cream and chocolate syrup stood nearby each other, peaking from underneath them was a roll of condoms. The balcony had overlooked the city giving it a breathtaking view. _

_Turning back, he smirked dangerously as Katsuya finally came out of her daze, looked around the room like a lost puppy, then turned back and started backing up to the opposite side of the door, which was the bed. Seeing his chance, he started tugging off his tuxedo. As he approached Katsuya, he slowly traced her legs with his fingers while gazing at her now confused yet dazed expression._

_**Lemon begins here**_

"_Do you know what happens I find someone who likes to argue with me?"_

_Leaning forward, he pushed her legs apart, he leaned forward and began sucking harshly on her neck. Closing her eyes in bliss, she arched back, mewling and moaning, making Seto growl. He pulled away only to reach beneath her dress and taunt her core. _

"_Seto! S-t-t-O-p, I d-ON-'t want th-I-is."_

"_Really Mutt? Then why does your body disagree? I wonder…"_

_He slid her underwear down and slowly slipped a finger in. Making sure she was used to the first, he slipped in a second and finally a third. Katsuya was having a difficult time breathing and trying to keep up with her minds actions. Seto looked down to find that he did not take her clothes off so he grabbed the front of her dress with his free hand and ripped it off. He looked down to her breasts pert, teasing him to no end. Resuming the work below, he bent down and took a breast in his hand and teased it to no end and with the other he put into his mouth. Katsuya was shaking with need and raw desire. _

"_Seto, please!"_

_He looked up then and smirked. With a bored expression, he bit down making her jump. He pulled off with an audio able pop; he removed his fingers and slowly pushed her back. Sliding on top of her, grasping her hands, he slowly slid in her until they joined at the hip. Both gasping for different reasons. For Seto, the tight, moist cavern that was grasping him at this moment, made him glad that she was a virgin. For Katsuya, it was the feeling of being whole and she was glad that she did wait. Not waiting for her to adjust, he thrusted in and out, creating a rhythm that had her reaching her peak several times. Seto, in his rush neglected the condoms, felt his peak coming and started slamming into her. They both came, and slowly came down from their high. Switching positions so now Seto was on the bottom and she was on the top._

_Grabbing her hips he guided her so she was impaled on his already waiting erection. Both groaning and creating a rhythm that increased both of their peaks. Reaching to pull hair, she tilted her head back, giving Seto access to breasts. He greedily ate his treat and groaned as she made delicious sounds that filled the room quickly. Coming down from their high, Katsuya slumped to the side, falling to sleep._

_**Lemon ends**_

_She didn't hear Seto leave and she didn't hear the door clicking shut. But she did remember the letter and bill he had left her with._

Opening her eyes again, Katsuya stepped out of the shower and began drying herself down. Putting her clothes on, she put her t-shirt and boxers into the hamper. She walked out of the bathroom and went straight to her room. She sat on her bed and put on her socks, and put on her black converse. She stood back up and cracked her back. Looking for her black hair tie, she heard Seth screaming in agitation. Having found her hair tie, she started putting her hair up. Once finished, she found her uniform and walked out of her room when she heard screaming again.

Walking into the front room, she admired the fruits of her labor, besides her son of course. The living room had black leather love seat and sofa on one side of the room, while a 52' flat screen stood on a cherry wood stand. On the right side of the tv, was a Wii, an Xbox Kinect, and a PlayStation3, and several games for each system, stacked neatly. On the left side, a dvd/vhs combo stood with mountains of movies, of several different genres. Noticing her son with a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and an adorable scowl on his face, she decided to ask as she made her way to the kitchen.

"So what's got you scowling this time?"

"Apple has gone down five cents, Google is up by 35 cents, and they just announced that Sennen Enterprises has just broken deal with Kaiba Corp. its ridiculous. And I'm screaming because last time, both CEOs ended up breaking the deal after they decided that they didn't like each other. And they're doing it again. Men."

Katsuya just chuckled as she remembered the arguments that Seto and Yami got into. Being cousin's only made their egos bigger. They always had to out do each other. Shaking her head again, she grabbed the Tropicana orange juice from the fridge and pulled a cup from the upper cabinets.

"Hey, mom. Would you hate me if I told you I was gay?"

Katsuya turned around and looked at her 12 year old son, knelt down and hugged him.

"I would love you even if you decided on becoming a cold business man, which I hope you don't end up."

Seth smiled and tightened his hold on his mother. He didn't understand why he was so nervous for, but how else do you tell one of your favorite people that your gay.

"So, I'm going to sign you up for defense classes that way you won't get attacked by bullies. Just don't leave bruises and be aware of your surroundings. Now you ready to go with mommy to work?"

Wiping his tears away, he nodded, finished his breakfast, and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Getting his book bag, he waited patiently at the door for his mother, who had grabbed an apple to eat on the way to work. Putting the apple in her mouth, she put one hand over her shoulder that held her uniform, and the other she used to lock the door. Biting down on the apple, she and Seth walked to the elevator and were on their way to the car parked in the parking lot. Pulling her keys her, both mother and son smiled instantly when they saw it: it was a red Journey RT 2012.

Seth slid in the back and buckled his seat belt and waited for his mother to do the same. As she pulled out she put in a cd. Pushing play, sounds of Breaking Benjamin could be heard playing throughout the drive to Hikari's, a four star restaurant that attracted anyone and every one. Parking the car at the same time as her best friend and manager, Yuugi Mouto. Watching as Seth launch himself at his aunt, Katsuya chuckled and walked inside getting the preparations ready.


End file.
